The present invention relates to a plate by means of which a valve, particularly a standard valve for hydraulic or pneumatic circuits, can be connected to a relative actuator which also may be of a standard type.
In the current technique, the connection between a valve and an actuator generally implies providing a special valve body, which carries as one piece a plate or terminal block intended to be mechanically connected to the actuator. Furthermore, it is also known to provide plates or terminal blocks that can be applied to the valve body upon assembly, but also in this case the valve body has to be designed and constructed in a special manner.
In view of the above, the object of the present invention is to provide and propose a plate or terminal block by means of which an originally hand-operated valve, particularly of a standard type, can be easily and quickly connected to an actuator for the remote control of the valve. By the term “standard type of valve” is meant herein a fluid flow control valve with a control stem having several feasible shapes, a hand-operated control lever being removably mounted thereto.
The lever is usually mounted to a boot surrounding the valve body adjacent to the control stem and which is suitable to interfere by means of pawls, generally one or two counter-posed pawls, positioned on the valve body to define the range of the lever movement.
According to the invention, it is now possible that, after the hand-operated control lever has been removed and the stem shape has been checked, an actuator is applied to a valve, particularly a standard valve, by interposing a connection plate as defined in the claims, and particularly in claim 1.